Coming Home
by Catrina
Summary: Rated T just to be safe. Romance and Fluff. Yuki caught Shuichi on TV late at night and starts thinking... Please let me know what you think. ONE-SHOT


**Title**: Coming Home

**Author**: Catrina

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters, just like to make their lives complicated.

**Summary**: This is just one of those thoughts that hang in your head. This is my first and probably only Gravitation fic, but it has been stuck in my head so I put it down on paper. I have not read the manga so this is based on the anime only. Basically Yuki catches his lover on TV and starts thinking…then his lover comes home.

**Coming Home**

It was quiet. And that alone said that something was wrong with this picture. Not only was he working and getting something accomplished it was quiet. Even worse was that he didn't like it. Not that he didn't like working, or the quiet, but it meant that something was missing. Correction…someone was missing. His lover was gone again, but should be home sometime this evening. Only a TV gig tonight but still it was late. Already the clock on his office wall was already past the 10:00 quickly racing towards the next hour. Somehow that brat Shuichi had wormed his way into his apartment, his mind, and heart. Without his presence in the apartment they shared it felt cold and empty. Amber eyes drifted away from the racing clock and wondered around his office loosing all train of thought. Shutting his laptop he walked out the office running cold hands through his silken gold strands of hair. Shuichi loved his hair, the thought a small smile to the authors face as he did a rare thing and turned on the TV. By coincidence alone the channel on was showing footage of his lover and Bad Luck featuring them as tonight's guest. He leaned back patting his pockets looking for a cigarette and lighter as he settled in for the show. About a quarter of the way through the hour each one of the members of Bad Luck were asked questions about when they started, when they decided on this life style. Then came one question Yuki was sure they had never been asked before. The female host looked Shuichi straight in the eyes and placed her hand on Shuichi's shoulder.

"And what is the inspiration for your songs?" She had asked while looking him dead in the eye, batting her eyes slightly. He smirked as for a moment Shuichi looked shocked and turned to the other band mates who shrugged and motioned that he should answer the questions.

"Everything…" His lover replied, "Life and love all around us, but most of all my inspiration is my lover." He answered honestly. The camera had changed views zooming in on the intense violet eyes that had so attracted Yuki to his boyfriend. For a moment there was silence as everyone took in the singers words…

After that Yuki really didn't hear much more of the interview, he watched as the host said something about that person being very lucky and the cut to a commercial so the band could be prepped to sing their first song. For the first time the beautiful author actually watched the television waiting for the show to return. When it did he watched as the person who had somehow become his whole world sang of HIS emotion for HIM to the whole world to hear. He watched as girls screamed and cried and begged to touch the boy he touched without a second thought. These people out there worshipped him, loved him, and would lie on hot coals just to meet him. And he just hurt, insulted, and abused this angel among men. What was he thinking soiling, this pure soul with his darkness, his pain, his unwillingness to let go of a past that was long gone. He shook his head and watched his lover as he went into the audience touched hands and signed shirts to the lucky few that could get close. He watched still and silent as the show continued and so did Yuki's convoluted thoughts.

00-00-00-00

Shuichi put his key in the lock as quietly as possible knowing that his lover was very well asleep and that he would be grumpy if awakened. After walking in the door and locking it behind him he dropped his bag quietly on the floor and pulled his shoes off. He could barely walk he was so tired. He loved to perform but once he left the stage the adrenaline and energy left him as quickly as it came. If Yuki was asleep he wouldn't want to wake him. Deciding to sleep on the couch, he drug his tired body to fall on the couch as he pulled his shirt off. Funny, he noticed for the first time the TV was on, muted, but on. That was strange…Yuki didn't watch TV. He looked for the remote and when doing so noticed the glow in the corner. Squinting he looked over noticing for the first time that he wasn't alone. Hidden in the shadows of the corner, Yuki sat silently smoking a cigarette.

"Yuki?" Shuichi asked shocked. His large violet eyes quickly found the clock noting that it was well past 1:00 in the morning. Pushing is pink hair out of his eyes he studied the most important person in his life. "Yuki are you all right?" He asked the question the seriousness in his tone making him sound much older and not like the Shuichi that everyone else knew. Shuichi fell to all fours and quickly crawled across the floor to get a good look at Yuki. The blond haired man sat with his back to the corner and feet flat on the floor, raised knees spread. Both forearms resting on each knee, in his left hand he held the cigarette that first drew his attention. Shuichi stopped when he reached him and asked more questions. "Why aren't you in bed? Was your book keeping you up? Are you feeling all right? Do I need to call a doctor?"

"Shut up brat." Yuki whispered, the words were harsh but the voice that said them trembled. "Why aren't you going to bed?" He asked.

"Well I didn't want to wake you, so I thought that I would sleep on the couch." Shuichi explained wide eyes taking in his lover strangely open facial expression. Amber eyes intensely stared into his own and he began to worry, something was wrong here and he wasn't sure what it was.

"Why are you here?" Yuki asked harsher then he intended. For some reason since watching the TV performance earlier this evening something was bothering, eating him up from the inside. He shouldn't be allowed to love the creature. My god… he even glowed in the dark! The instant he had come Yuki had know even though he couldn't hear him, or see him. He had felt him, felt his presence.

"Yuki…" Shuichi started on a laugh. "I live here." He told him crawling a little closer to his boyfriend.

"No… why are you here with me?" He asked again. Shuichi was confused. He had only seen Yuki like this a couple times, both situations as intimidating as this one was. And he was so tired…he could barely think!

"What is this about?" Shuichi asked… he need something, a place to start, at least know what set him off.

"I saw you on TV." He told him.

"WOW!" Shuichi said excited. The smile that lit his face had Yuki smirking unconsciously. "Thanks Yuki, that means so much to me. I'm soooooooooo happy that you saw me!" Shuichi exclaimed. Words could not even begin to explain why that meant so much to him. Then his mind started to put it together. This was probably the first time he had seen them perform since they became 'famous.' The host had hit on him numerous times, and then there were the flowers thrown onstage, the girls crying reaching for any part of him they could reach. Was Yuki feeling insecure? No way… not possible. Then man had to know that Shuichi loved him more than anything in this life and beyond. He couldn't think… no… For once partially due to his exhaustion Shuichi decided to handle this slightly different then his normal exuberant declarations of love. He crawled forward between his lovers legs laying between them and wrapping his arms around his waist and laying his head on Yuki's waist. He smiled as he felt Yuki's right hand drop into his hair and run his fingers through it gently. He let out a sigh as his body finally relaxed into his lovers'. "I love you Yuki." He whispered.

"I know…" He softly replied. Right now this boy holding him meant more then he could even say. His scent wrapped around him and together with his words they calmed the pressure that had been building in his heart. "You too, you know." Yuki whispered, starting to relax himself. For some reason he had always found it hard to say 'I love you' and Shuichi never expected it from him. This boy, no matter how loud, how obnoxious, how much of a whiner or a cry baby, this boy was perfect for him.

"You know the only good thing about being away?" Shuichi asked waiting a moment for a response from his lover, when he received none he answered the question himself. "Coming home to you." He said raising his body away from his lovers to rise up to his face and press his lips gently with his own. Within a moment Yuki's hand was behind his head taking control of the kiss, making Shuichi breathless.

"Welcome home then." He said before dropping the burnt out cigarette in the ashtray and pulling his lover close to kiss him again. And Shuichi had never been happier to be home and Yuki, for once, was glad that he had waited up.

00-00-00-00

This story came out of no where, pure fluff and thoughts for the most part. The characters are a little OCC but we have seen Yuki emotional and Shuichi serious. But like I said this story had been haunting me so I put it on paper and kind of liked it. Let me know what you think

Thanks,

Cat


End file.
